Diver
by killerninja123
Summary: Right before the Last Olympian, Percy had a dream about the Titan War. This story is based on a japanese band called Nico Touches the Walls.


**Killerninja123: Enjoy!**

**Author's note: This story was based on an anime opening that I watched. The band was called Nico Touches the Walls. The lead singer, sang this song called Diver, which it was in the Naruto Shippuden opening.**

* * *

_Out of nowhere, I was falling. I don't know why I was falling, but I just am. Where am I falling from? How did I get off of the sky? Did I fall off of Blackjack or something? The only thing I can see is the clear blue sky and the Empire State Building, where lighting was striking at the tip of the building._

_SPLASH!_

_I hit the water. Bubbles came as I enter the water. The next thing I knew, I was laying my back against the unfeeling water. Somehow instead of feeling happy, my emotions is in depression. I knew I'm never depressed about anything, unless if a friend of mine died right in front of me, then that's when I'll start to feel depress and guilty for not protecting them and not being loyal for their safety._

_My eyes widen as I can't breathe. What's happening? Why can't I breathe? It's impossible. I'm the son of the sea-god, Poseidon. I'm supposed to breathe underwater. It's my ability. I wanted to swim up to the surface right away and take in a gasp of air, but for some reason, I can't move. My body won't move at all. It was like I've been turned into stone by Medusa. Instead, I just gazed up at the surface of the water, where everything alive is happening outside of this lonesome depths._

_My mind was somehow calm, which I'm not always this calm. In my hands was my pen Riptide and in my other hand was the camp beads from the summer that I spent. I was wearing my orange camp shirt and jeans, which they were ripped for some reason. Did I got into another fight with Clarisse again? Did Connor and Travis prank me again? I'm not sure, but I'm going deeper and deeper into the darkness of the waters where no one would find me._

_In the distance away from me, standing on the coral reefs, I can see Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster, the Minotaur, Hades, and all of Kronos's allies. Why are they doing here? They can't breathe in here too, so how are they still alive? Above me, I notice someone was facing me down. The guy was facing in an opposite direction of me where I was laying on the water from my back, but for him, he was laying down on the water against his stomach. The guy had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a scar on his face, and his bronze/steel sword._

_Luke?_

_I can tell it was Luke since he doesn't have the golden eyes that I last time saw at the labyrinth with Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico. Why is Luke in here for? How is able to hold his breath for this long in the ocean. He's the son of Hermes! He can't hold his breath for that long, he'll pass out and maybe died. He gazed at me emotionless as if he doesn't notice me sinking into the water._

_Luke rise his sword over his head and strike it down at me. Blood squirted out of my chest. I open my mouth and a stream of air bubbles came out of my mouth. Luke disappeared from the sight of me and everything was becoming red. The bottom of the ocean was becoming red as if I was about to enter the Tartarus. Now, I was able to move my body. I try gasping in for the water to breathe, but instead I just suffocate. I move my arms and legs around as if I was trying to grab something. I closed my eyes as I gave up. It's no use. I can't do anything. I thought I was going to lose hope, but then something warm and fuzzy happened._

_Before I enter the Tartarus, a hand was placed on my back. I recognized that hand right away. The same touch ever since I met her. The way I see her in my mind. Those intense eyes she has. The way she always got my back: Annabeth._

_As she placed her hand on my back, then Grover's hand came right next to her. Then before I knew it, everyone who I knew place their hands all over to the back of my body. Tyson, Mom, Paul, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Katie, Chiron, Dad, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Silena, Jake, Micheal, Calypso, Caster, Pollux, Daedalus, Chris, Jake, Zoe, Bianca, Nico, and...everyone!_

_Everyone pushed me up against the water as my arms and legs dangle from behind me. Finally, I can breathe inside the water again as I almost reach for the surface. With a giant burst, I was out of the water, being upside down as my body makes a lifeless backflip. I open my eyes as I saw a whirlpool being formed. I put on my camp necklace and uncapped Riptide. I landed on my Pegasus, Blackjack. We rode to the Empire State Building where Kronos's army and our army was fighting them. Lighting strike at the top of the building and there waiting for me was Annabeth. She had some cuts on her, even on her shirt too, but she was alive, which it makes my heart flutter with happiness. I slip off of Blackjack and landed on my feet. Annabeth gave me a smile and we both ran into a some sort of magical entrance to Olympus._

_Suddenly, we stop. Inside, right in front of us was Luke. It looked like he was waiting for us to come here so that way he can beat us with his little pal Kronos who was inside of him as if Luke was possessed by a ghost. I wasn't sure how Annabeth was going to take this, since she and Luke, along with Thalia went way back when they met._

_Luke's eyes turned gold._

_Now Kronos has enter the battlefield._

I woke up, with sweat beating down on me. I place my hand on my chest to make sure that I didn't actually drown. Was that real? I thought. Was everything real? I took a glass of water on my nightstand and splash it on me to take sure if my powers are still working like always.

Dry. I'm dry.

"Thank the gods." I said to myself.

Then the door knocked.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Mom came in. She gave me a smile and I smiled back. She was wearing beach clothing and behind her was my step-dad, Paul Blowfish- I mean Blowfis. Sorry.

"Hi, Mom, Paul." I greeted my parents.

"Percy, we need to get going." Mom said. "Hurry up and get ready, dear, we need to pick up Rachel, remember? She's going with us to the beach."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, sorry!" I apologized as I jump out of bed. "I'll be ready as fast as I can."

"Take your time." Paul said. "There's no time hurrying."

_Yeah, but the world will be destroyed if there's no time,_ I wanted to say.

I gave Paul and Mom a nod. They closed the door to let me change. I open the curtains and look at the flower that I got from Calypso. I'm not sure when the time will come for me to fight off an army, but I just hope it's not today. Looking at this, makes me think of everyone who I care and love. I don't want to fail them and I'm not sure if I can protect the people who I love. I will risk my life for them, but...what if I failed? What if everyone dies because of me?

No!

I can't think like that. Of all the things I have been through, I can take on this prophecy and lead everyone to fight an army and hopefully, we'll find peace in Camp Half-Blood again.

I went over to my closet and changed into my normal everyday clothes. I wonder how everyone was doing. I wonder about Annabeth too. Having that dream and thinking of how she's going to face Luke...I'm not sure what she'll do, but whatever happens, whatever choice I'll make, I hope that choice will save Olympus and everyone else. I don't want my home to be burn to the ground. I just can't let that happen.

As soon as I got changed. I open the doorknob as I twisted it. I swing the door open and looked at the magical flower one more time and head out of my room as if it's the last thing it'll remind me about everyone who I care for.

* * *

**Killerninja123: Plz review and here's the translation lyrics of the song:**

_The horizon is drifting away_  
_The sky is too blue to depict tomorrow on_  
_A group of stagnated people struggling to breathe_  
_Since when did I crawl under here?_

_I'll spill out my sadness_  
_Wouldn't I be better off only looking forward?_  
_Well then I guess I can't take the lead_  
_Even if I turn everything around to be my enemy,_  
_I will still feel a dim light_  
_If I'm going to go that far, then…_

_I want to breathe, it's painful here_  
_The night you look up at darkness _  
_A floating diver with decompression sickness_  
_Wanting to confirm that I'm alive_  
_Let's take one more breath, heading down to the bottom of the ocean_

_I turn the map over in my head, _  
_The night when I was all alone and frightened by the things I lack_  
_I always thought I was strong, _  
_Always thought I was stronger than anyone else_

_A lost swan was floating in the starry night sky_  
_It started to rain lullingly_  
_But it seems we can't become so _  
_Just as stars are stars, I'm just me_  
_Can I go that far..._

_With a heavy anchor on my back _  
_And a picture of prayers as a little extra_  
_It started to rain as if giving me a cue_

_I want to breathe, it's painful here_  
_Me, looking up into the darkness, a diver without a way to float_  
_If you want proof that you're alive_  
_Let's head down to the bottom of the ocean one more time _

_I want to try to breathe_  
_If I could just sense a bit of happiness, I would never drown_ _again_


End file.
